


Once

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Doctor Seuss Reference, Kinda, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: All Rights Reserved (c) 2017





	

Brevity's not as easily caught  
As us once-lers once thought.

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved (c) 2017


End file.
